After the Party
by goldfishlover73
Summary: AUish...? Demyx is throwing a party and Axel's has to take Roxas home after a night of drinking.


I FINALLY OWN KH2!

...the game...not the rights.

:P

III

Axel sighed in frustration. _Why does Demy have to throw these stupid parties with all these people I hate?_ Axel's eyes roamed the room, setting death glares upon all those in the room he detest. They stopped on a figure with unruly blonde hair. He smirked. _Well…almost everyone…_

The red head's eyes (unconsciously, of course) roamed the boy's figure. He sighed once more annoyed at the damned uniforms that left _everything_ to the imagination. He smiled at Roxas' frown, clearly showing how he was also hating everyone here and all the different organization members that surrounded him.

"AXEY!" A high pitched voice screeched, the owner of the voice slapping Axel on the back, spilling something warm right in the spot where coat and hood met, causing the liquid to slide all the way down his back. He squirmed at the discomfort. "OI MAN! IM SORRY!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD…be?" Axel turned horrified at the sight of Xaldin standing behind him, eyes watery. "Xxxxalldin?"

"YOU'RE BEER!" he exclaimed grabbing the drink Axel had forgotten he was holding completely. "IT'S WARM! I SHALL GET YOU A NEW ONE! TO MAKE UP FOR SPILLING MINE DOWN YOUR BACK!"

"Ooookaay…"

Axel watched horrified at the sight of the retreating figure. _My god…_

III

Axel had successfully avoided Xaldin for the most part of an hour before he was once again tracked down given the drink, only to be yelled at again for it being warm and have the dred locked haired man promise the red head that he would return with a nice cold one for him.

…_I think…it is time…for me…to get the hell out of here…_ "AXEL! I'VE GOT YOUR DRINK!" he saw the other fighting his way through the mass of people. "LETS GO AND BOND!

"Oh _GOD_!" Axel dashed across the sea of people. A hand gripped his forearm. "DON'T KILL ME!"

"Axel?"

"Demyx?"

"What's wrong man?"

"Xaldin."

"I'm sorry. Xaldin…drunk…SCARRY!

"Here," the bipolar mullet man pushed, Roxas towards Axel, who had the catch the young boy before he fell on his face _giggling_. "Take the little dude home." The sitarist chuckled lightly, "Lightweight."

Axel grunted, pulse quickening. "Sure, no problem."

Demyx smirked. "Don't molest him, Okie dokie."

Axel's face reddened, "Shut up."

III

"AXEL!" Roxas burst into another fit of giggles while the other rolled his eyes. "Axel…Ax-EL…AxAxAxAx…the mass AXE-l murderer…Axel…" he laughed louder.

"Yes, yes, we all know my name is a barrel of laughs Rox-ASS"

"_Axel_,"

"Yes?"

"Got it memorized?" Roxas burst into another fit of giggles.

Axel's grip on the other boy tightened. "Shut up and walk, we're almost there…"

Roxas was somehow (though thankfully) quite the rest of the trip. "Home sweet home." Axel guided the smaller boy into his apartment and into his bedroom, removing his shirt and helped the boy drink some water and brush his teeth. "Now, you're all set, now hop into bed, dream, and wake up with the biggest headache you've ever had."

Roxas looked at the red haired body with huge eyes, "Sorry…Axel…" he looked away. His voice was quite and somber, "I'm sorry about making fun of your name…and your words…"

Axel watched the blonde slump onto the bed, staring at the floor.

"Oi, Oi…" Axel sat next to him, pulling him close, he smiled, "its okay Rox's. I know you were joking…"

"Now you're mad."

"I'm not mad. Roxas, I could never be mad at you." He grinned, "Got it memorized."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

Roxas smiled. "Thanks."

"No Pr-" Axel was thusly cut off when something crashed into his mouth.

Roxas to be exact.

Axel sat, rooted to the spot as Roxas slowly crawled on top of him, tugging at hair, clothes, moaning in the process.

"Wha- Roxas?" Axel shoved Roxas off him best as he could. "What the hell!"

"PWEEASE AXEL! I **_NEED_** YOU!" Roxas crawled back up Axel, kissing his neck, leaving small marks along the way.

"NO! NO NO NO! This _isn't_ right!"

"But! But you said you'd never be mad at me! And I don't have to regret it because you'll blame the akohal!"

"Roxas?"

"Axel…I'm not supposed to feel! I'm not even supposed to exist! But when I'm not near you, it burst, right here." He pressed Axel's hand to his chest. "But when you _are_ here, it hurts…right her-"

"ROXAS!" his face turned as red as his hair as he jerked his hand away before the blond was able to send his hand to its destination.

The blonde stared contently at the other. "Axel…"

"Roxs…"

"DAMNIT AXEL!" the smaller boy jerked the other hard, crashing their lips together, making his way inside the other's mouth.

_Roxas! Damnit! This is wrong!_ He tried to fight back.

He deserved an "E" for Effort.

As soon as he felt something wet that didn't belong to him that tasted 'Oh-so-good' in his mouth, all coherent thought was lost to the pyro.

Axel moaned, responding enthusiastically to the kiss, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "Roxas…" he murmured, breaking the kiss, smiling at the other boy.

"Yeah?" he tightened his grip on Axel's coat.

"You-" he kissed him roughly, unzipping his coat harshly, smirking as he noted that the emo kid wasn't wearing anything underneath. He completely stripped the other boy, savoring the sight before him. "Little fucker." He placed light kisses around his neck, every now and then, leaving a small bruise. "Why don't I taste beer?"

"Cause I didn't have any."

He smirked, "Little fucker."

"Damn straight." Roxas yanked off the others jacket, pushing him onto the bed. He smirked. "Got it memorized?"

III

I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
